Building automation systems encompass a wide variety of systems that aid in the monitoring and control of various aspects of building operation. Building automation systems include security systems, fire safety systems, lighting systems, and HVAC systems. The elements of a building automation system are widely dispersed throughout a facility. These building automation systems typically may have one or more centralized control stations from which system data may be monitored and various aspects of system operation may be controlled and/or monitored. A building can have one or more fire safety control panels as part of the fire safety system of the building.
To allow for monitoring and control of the dispersed control system elements, building automation systems often employ multi-level communication networks to communicate operational and/or alarm information between operating elements, such as sensors (such as smoke detectors) and actuators (such as strobes or other notification appliances), a fire safety control panel, and a centralized monitoring system.
Fire safety systems can play an integral part in building automation systems. A typical fire safety system uses automated smoke and heat detectors, and also relies on manual “pull stations” for individuals to activate the fire safety system. Pull stations are generally required to have braille markings for the use of blind person, but if those persons are not familiar with a building, it can be very difficult for a visually-impaired individual to locate a pull station.
Moreover, if smoke develops in area of a building or residence with a disarmed or non-functioning detector, a person who is not blind may have difficulty locating and activating a pull station to cause the fire safety system to notify an emergency responder.
Furthermore, other non-fire emergency events (such as a terrorist in a building) may cause a person to want to locate a pull station to signal the fire safety system or building automation system to notify an emergency responder.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improvement in pull stations or other devices in a fire safety system or building automation system to enable a visually-impaired person to signal such system of an emergency event in order to notify an emergency responder.